


Two Steps Forward

by flash_the_geist



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Character Death is Lewis but that's pretty obv, Post-Cave, Post-Reconciiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_geist
Summary: Arthur's tired of stepping back.





	Two Steps Forward

It took a while to get used to his eyes.

At first you thought they were black. It was hard to look for long, though. You'd try to get away with the occasional glance, turning away before he sensed your gaze. It's a dance that takes weeks, these little flickering darts between you, but he never pushes you. Eventually you work up the courage to meet his eyes properly, and then you discover they're not black at all. They're hollow. The pale ghost-lights that are close to, (so, so close, but unquestionably _not_ ) the lilac they used to be, glow from within empty pits. An almost perfect mimic, you've seen them dilate in alarm, shrink in focus, flicker with laughter, even roll in wry response. He just never seems to _blink_. 

It took a while to stop skittering around him.

It doesn't seem to matter how he looks, where he is, or even if he's aware of your presence. Unless you set each step with deliberation, your feet automatically give him the widest berth possible. It's such an unconscious act that you didn't even realise until you spotted him in the hall one day and walked right into a doorframe, instinctively edging as far away as was physically possible. Even outside, you find yourself sidling slowly until something's between you - a plant, the van, even Mystery, once. (He gave you a look like he could see right through you, which really, kettle, black?) It's so obvious now that you expect it, and you feel a bit like a cat, eeling around the edges of the rooms. He never follows you.

It took a while to stop flinching when he touched you.

He was always a bit of a cuddlebug, but now he can't seem to _stop_ clinging. You've all theorised that it's because he spent so much time lost and alone (but you found him again, _you found him_ ), or it has something to do with his new nature. Without fail, anyone within a ten-foot radius is quickly caught up as he reaches out instinctively - to take a hand in his, or drape himself over you to watch you work, or wind gentle fingers in fur or hair. You know it hurts him every time you jerk in ~~fear~~ surprise. He lets you go each time, grip never tight enough to hold you back.

...

He's caught you staring again. Can he sense it somehow? Can you get a prickle on the back of your neck if you don't _have_ a-

He tilts his head questioningly, and his cartoonishly large eyes wink cheerfully as his fingers wiggle in a little wave. It's such a jaunty angle you catch your breath, snorting softly as your own eyes crinkle with warmth. It's strangely relieving to see that he's apparently still a _giant dork_.

You're in the cling-zone now, and you set your feet deliberately toward him. Before he can do more than hum a quizzical note you've got one hand tangled in his sleeve. This time you're expecting his arms to wrap around you, and for once you don't flinch. It's both familiar and new. You push forward as if your slender frame could catch him up and hold him entirely. Impossible, but he seems to appreciate the effort, going by the contented thrum you can hear. It's so low you feel it more than hear it, a quiet echoing buzz. You all teased him for weeks about 'purring', and you give him the same cheeky smile now, poking his chest just below his heart.

He leans into you, so careful. " **Good morning to you, too.** " One gaunt finger traces a pattern up your right arm. " **What's the occasion?** "

You let out your own contented hum, settling in. "You just looked like you needed a hug."

**Author's Note:**

> Came for the angst, wrote the fluff.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://flash-the-geist.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
